(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable window blinds and more particularly to headrails for blinds and brackets for supporting same.
(2) Background Art
Retractable horizontally pleated blinds have been in use for many years. They have generally employed a headrail to which the upper margin of the blind is secured and brackets have been provided to support the rail at each end. Pull cords are provided in the same manner as those used in venetian blinds with one cord extending vertically downward on each side of the blind through perforations centrally of each pleat. In one form, for reasons of economy of space, appearance, and improved operation, the length of the headrail is the same as the width of the blind material. The upper margin of the blind material is secured to the headrail, and must be notched at each end to permit the ends of the headrail to drop down into the brackets. Such an arrangement has several drawbacks. First, the notching of the upper margin of the blind results in an undesireable opening in the blind at its upper corners when the blind is lowered. Second, since the blind is supported along a line at the rear of the headrail, it tends to hang to the rear rather than directly under the headrail. An object of the present invention, therefore, is to overcome these drawbacks to the currently employed pleated blinds.
Another drawback of the brackets currently being employed for mounting the headrail of blinds (either venetian or pleated) relates to the necessity of mounting the brackets on a horizontal overhead wall (ceiling) or on a vertical wall either parallel or normal to the headrail. With the brackets currently available, a housing is provided in which it is difficult to gain access with one's fingers into the interior of the housing in order to locate the screw holes and position the screws. Also, the currently available brackets are made entirely as righthand and lefthand brackets and have no parts capable of serving in connection with both ends. Accordingly, other objects of this invention include the provision of brackets for supporting headrails for blinds wherein the brackets provide full access of one's fingers to the interior of the bracket housing. Additionally an object is to provide brackets of which at least a part may be employed interchangeably to support either the righthand or the lefthand end of the headrail of a blind.